I'm A What!
by eeveelutionlover12
Summary: Meet Faolin, He's a senior at a High School in Illinois, until something happens that will change his life completely. Let me tell it was something that he did not expect at all. Read and review please. Constructive criticism if needed okay and please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story that is Pokemon based. It is a transformation fic, I don't know why i seem to like them a lot here lately. I really am sorry for stopping the wolfy transformation like that.**

 **Flame: Yea dude that was not cool!**

 **Me: Umm Flame, Where did you come from?**

 **Flame: You forgot I could teleport huh?**

 **Me: Yea...**

 **Now Flame won't be in this one, I think she came here just to torture me until I update her story again. Now This will hopefully be updated once a week, since I am not writing in a notebook anymore. The reason being is that it took way too long just to get a chapter up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OC's.**

'...'= Thoughts

"..."= Speech

" *****" =** Poke-speech (if there is any in this chapter ;) )

'Well this ought to be great.' I think to myself while listening to music. Oh, I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself. Hi my name is Faolin Rayne. I live in Illinois. I'm starting school today at a new one after moving from Georgia. Basically I'm the new kid and no one likes that. 'Here goes nothing.' I think to myself as I walk into the building and go to the principal's office. "Ah you must be the new student. My name is Glen and it is nice to meet you Faolin, or do you prefer Rayne?" The principal Glen asks me. "Faolin's fine." I answer nervously.

"Alright, well here's your schedule and can you follow me to your first period?" He asks me as I nod. I kept my head down as I walked to my class, my shyness kicking in hard. He gestured to the class and I walked in slowly. I just waved and walked quietly to my seat, keeping my head down. I heard some of the girls whispering about how I looked. I expected that since apparently no matter where I go, girls instantly love me. In case your wondering what I look like, here it is. I have fairly dark skin, kinda like an Indian's. My eyes actually show my mood, and since my shyness is hitting hard, they are a sea green color with a blue-grey color on the perimeter. I have light blue hair and it wasn't dyed at all, according to my mother, I was born with it. My face is somewhat angular, like an elf's for example. I have an athletic build, since I've been running cross country since 6th grade. This is my last year of doing it because I'm a senior and will be graduating this year.

The teacher called my name and I looked up at him, which I instantly regretted. As I did that everybody looked at me and gasped when they saw my eyes. In an instant my eyes went from what they were to like a soft red-pink color. "His eyes are like mood rings!" Someone shouted. Me being my smart ass self, popped up with this, "Really I wouldn't have ever known that if you weren't here to tell me that. Thank you so much Captain Obvious."

'Well might as well introduce myself' I thought knowing already what the teacher wanted as said teacher asked to introduce myself. I told everyone my name was Faolin and that I had moved here from Georgia and that was all I said. I looked up and saw a girl that had a pink top on with blue jeans and pink hair (this is mew everybody. She wants to see what human school was like, that's why she's here.) I blushed and looked away immediately. I could sense that everybody wanted to know why I had just blushed all of a sudden and they would never know. As I sat down, a kid next to introduced himself, "Hey man my name is Storm" I nodded and did a small wave. "Your a shy one aren't you?" He asked me and I nodded in response. "It's only around people I d-don't know." I stutter out.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. As it turns out, I have every single class except one with that pink haired girl. I walked out of the school building and started my walk home. The girl that caused me to blush ran up to me and smiled, which caused me to blush again. "Hi my name's Ava" I smiled and said hello, and now it was her turn to blush. I don't know what compelled me to do this but i grabbed her hand and held it. She seemed fine with it because she smiled and held mine. "Wait why did I do that and why do I not want to let go' I think to myself as I walk home with Ava.

The day passed on with nothing interesting happening. At around 9:00 I went upstairs to go take a shower and to get ready for bed. At about 11 I went up to my room and laid down. It took me about an hour before I finally decided to get up, strip down to my boxers and got to sleep. This is where a surprise came in. When I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I saw that there was blue fur growing on my body.

 **A/N**

 **I'm ending the first chapter here guys. I hope you enjoy it and that I can get another one out soon. This one should be going longer because I have a lot of things going through my head about this one.**

 **Flame: When will my story be updated :(**

 **Me: Whenever I get inspiration**

 **If you do want to help me with some inspiration for The Wolfy Transformation then you can either pm me or leave a review in the review section for The Wolfy Transformation ONLY. Do not leave ideas for that story in this one's review section please. Constructive criticism if needed will be helpful because i haven't done this in a while. Goodbye everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys i am sooo sorry about this really really late update. When I had uploaded the first chapter it was just before my school went crazy about finals and EOC's. Anyways, i promised myself that i would not let this story die like i did with my first one. Now this is the end of the transformation part, I'm not gonna be that cruel and span it over three chapters. On to the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon related things but my OC's are mine.  
** **_**

"~~~"= speech

'~~~'= thoughts

""= pokespeech

I woke up and ran to the bathroom again and still saw the blue fur. I pinch myself to make sure i'm not dreaming. 'How the fuck is this happening?' I run back into my room to get dressed for school and to grab my back. I ate a bowl of cereal real quick then i made my way to school. I walked into class calmly and noticed that it was just me, Ava and the teacher. I plop my stuff down and sit next to my new friend. I asked her why she was here early and i got a giggle as a response. 'Weird' I thought to myself as more people started to file into the classroom. I noticed that everyone was staring at me again, more so than yesterday. 'Great the noticed the fur.' I was hoping that they wouldn't but that's not how my luck works sometimes. I just put my head down again and tried to sleep. I quickly dream that I was a shiny mew flying around with the regular mew. I woke when the announcements started. The class went by quickly, with most of it being me and Ava talking. As the day went, more of the fur started to grow. I just ignored it and went on with my day. I noticed that at lunch, there was a slight pain in the back of my head. I looked down and noticed that my eyes were starting to have a light blue color instead of the sea green. I just shrugged it off and kept eating my lunch.

That day ended as normal as could have, considering the fur and my eye color changing and staying that way. Ava walked home with me again and we talked about Pokemon mostly. My parents surprisingly didn't even notice that I had blue fur all over my body when i walked inside. I grabbed some food from the kitchen and then went upstairs. I did my usual routine before going to bed.

In the morning, I felt a pressure above my butt. I looked back and saw that there was a tail that was similar to a mew's. It was blue like everything else. 'Am I turning into a shiny mew? Nah that can't happen, Pokemon aren't real' I think as I get dressed, pushing my new appendage down my pants. I run to school and eat breakfast there. I saw Ava in the cafeteria and sat down next to her. I noticed that she had a pink tail out in the open. "It's okay to have your tail out you know, most people here do." She told and I looked at her shocked. "How did you know?" I asked and she answered "The bulge in the back of your pants is quite obvious." I blush and pull my tail out. I look at Ava's tail and realize that it looks exactly like mew's.

I look closer and realize that there are small pink hairs on her body, and that her ears were slightly pointed. "Ava, you're actually Mew, aren't you?" I whisper and I get a nod in response. "And I'm turning into a shiny mew?" I get another nod. I shrug nonchalantly and get a look of surprise from her. "What I had expected it when I saw the tail this morning but i was skeptical." I start playing with my tail absentmindedly until a very bad pain started up in my entire body. I felt everything in my body start to shift a little. I got shorter and the fur got more pronounced. I also felt my ears start to become slightly pointed. After several hours of the pain it stopped. I looked at myself and noticed that I was now a shiny mew. I looked at Ava and saw that she went back to being Mew.

I was suddenly teleported to a very bright and big hall. "Where are we?" I ask her

"The Hall of Legends." She states calmly

"The..Hall..of...Legends..." I black out from the surprise.

 **A/N**

 **First off whoever left that review, thank you and i'm sorry for the wait. School and things related had me busy. Anyways, it's summer break so i should have more time to update. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if i could do anything better or if you want to praise what i did. See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Everyone, kind of

**A/N Guys I am so sorry for not updating. School and band and one thing after another happened. Antyvayyy i am here now updating this story finally. No matter what i am finishing this story. So for the two people who left the reviews, thank you so much for the praise and to UnsafestMoss, I will try to make the chapters longer. There is no exact promises but i will most definitively try to do that. Now to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, nothing else so don't get any ideas people**

"~~~"= regular talking

'~~~'= thoughts (or communication for psychic types now)

 **"~~~"=** pokespeech (Note this will be coming shortly so just wait)

I jump up quickly, rubbing my head groggily. I stare around the room, trying to find out where I was. The walls were white with a golden trim at the top and the bottom of it. The floor was a pearly white color, while the roof was a light blue. I look down at myself to see if this was still real. Sure enough, I was still a shiny mew. I shrug and get out of the bed, slowly though so i don't hurt myself by getting light headed and falling from getting up too fast. I go to walk towards the door when it opens. Ava, or mew, was walking in and when she saw me her eyes lit up with glee. Next thing i knew, I was suddenly tackled by her and being nuzzled.

"Oof, Ava why did you tackle me?" I ask through her nuzzling

"Because you are finally up cutie." She states after ending her nuzzling.

"How long was I out." I blush softly from hearing cutie

"About three days so come on, lets get you something to eat." She started to drag me out of the room.

"Hey, I can walk on my own you know." She giggled softly and let me get up. I follow her to the cafe, looking at the architecture of the hall while i am doing so. The walls were the same throughout the place but the floor and the roof would depending where you were. The hallway had a gold roof with a obsidian black floor. The main room though had a roof like the room i was in with a glossy white flooring. We finally got to the cafe and that was when the hunger hit. I grabbed my stomach. Noticing this, Ava quickly lead me over to where there were some berries and meat. I grab a mix of the two and sit down. I look over to the mew and noticed that she did the same. "So what's happened in the three days that i have been passed out?" I question before taking a bite of a pecha berry and smiling from the taste. Mew looked at my and smiled, "Well, so far you have had four legendaries check up on you. Ho oh, Lugia, Azleaf and Good morning! Meloetta." I look at her in shock, four legendaries! "W-what did they want." I ask, my shyness somewhat kicking in at the aspect of meeting all of them now that i'm conscious. She noticed this and put her paw on my shoulder "Hey it will be fine." I nod and look over when I hear the door open. Meloetta would walk in and squeal when she saw me sitting at the table. The legendary quickly made her way over to me and hugged me when she did.

"It's nice to see you awake, Faolin." Meloetta

I blush and manage to stutter out, "N-nice to meet you as well. H-how d-did you know my n-n-name?"

"Mew told me when i visited you while you were sleeping. You mind telling me what-." Just then someone else walks in. My eyes go wide when it seems to be Arceus herself.

Interrupting Meloetta, she said, "Mew, Faolin and Meloetta please follow me to the meeting room." The two legendaries nod while i stand there confused.

"The meeting room?" I ask curiously before following as well. Ava nods and explains that the meeting room is where the legendaries meet. I nod in understanding before smile as I remember one of my favorite songs, Closer by Chainsmokers and I start singing it softly.

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover, that i know you can't afford bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole. From your roommate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older." Hearing this, Meloetta turned around to look at me and she smiled at me, causing me to blush, again.

"You have a good voice Faolin." She said giggling at my reaction

"T-thanks Meloetta." I keep my mouth shut from that moment on and just follow. My breath catches in my throat when I finally see all the legendaries in that room. All of them turned to look at us four, mostly me though, since i am the newest one. I nervously stand on an empty spot next to Mew and look down, my shyness kicking in HARD! I noticed the one next to me, Suicune, nod her head to me and I feebly waved back. Arceus got on her platform, the tallest one and at the end of the room.

From there, she announced, "Everyone, we have a new legendary it seems. Meet Faolin, the first shiny mew that we know of. He will be staying in the room next to Mew." At that i would hear giggling from around the room. Someone even said good luck to me. Arecus would continue, ignoring the interruptions, "Hush, we all know that Mew can be childish at times but that is the room he was taken to, so that is the room he shall stay in." Everyone nods in agreement at that. "Next thing, heat/rut season is coming up for some of you, so be careful when you leave this hall, otherwise just make sure you don't have kids or you take care of them if you do." Again everyone nods but me, I am standing there confused. That is when Mew popped up, "Heat/Rut season is the time of year when a Pokemon's body is basically telling them they need to breed and makes them horny." (Got that from a friend so dun be mad at meh plz) I nod in understanding

"Which type's season is coming up?" I ask curiously. My heart drops when I hear psychic and I look over to Mew to see her smiling innocently. "Well i know where i am staying throughout that time." That response gets a few chuckles out of some people. After a few more announcements, Arceus dismissed everyone to go about their business. I took that time to go to my room. When I walked in and went to shut the door, Mew flew in behind me right before i did.

"Did you really mean what you said about staying in here during season?" She asked me. I thought i heard a hint of sadness in her voice

"No i didn't Ava, I mean Mew. I am going to go and explore this world, regardless of the season. Why?"

"N-no reason, I just wanted to know." She replied with. I shrugged and got on my bed to lay down. I heard this when I did "Are you going to sleep?" I nod and explained that after everything that happened, I need to rest and think on it. Mew asked me this next, "Well could i lay down and sleep with you then?" I think on it for a minute before shrugging and beckoning her to me. She jumped and squealed a little before jumping on the bed, landing next to me. I giggle softly at her reaction, smiling at the childish legendary. I don't know what came over me, but before i fell asleep i wrapped my arm around Mew and intertwined my tail with hers as sleep claimed.

 **A/N**

 **Again guys i am truly sorry for taking forever to get this out. I hope you enjoy reading this and hopefully i can get the next chapter out in like a week or so. R &R no flames please, only constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh no, why now?

**I am very sorry guys. Being a band student among other things getting in the way, i didn't have time to update this until now. So i will try to make at least 1500 words. I don't know if that will happen, guess we'll have to see. Antyvayy on to the disclaimer Faolin**

 **Faolin: Eevee does not own nintendo in any way. They only own their OC**

"~~~"= speech

'~~~'= thoughts

' **~~~'=** telepathy

Slowly i shake my head and I then find it slightly hard to breath. I open my eyes to see a bundle of pink fur on my chest. Wiggling softly, I tried to shake her awake without actually moving my hands. It worked to some extent, i mean if you count her waking up just to move closer to my face as waking someone up. Smiling softly, i just kiss her head and lay me head back on the pillow, givin up on trying to wake up the bundle of fluff. 'Maybe i could move you with psychic' I think to myself. **'Don't even think about it Faolin.'** I jump as the familiar voice pops in my head. 'Forgot she could do that' I then just poke her chest with my tail and say "Oi time to get up so get off of meh please." I grunt as she rolls off to my side, her head still on my chest

 **'This better?' She sends while giggling**

 **'Alright i didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice'** I smirk softly and pick her up bridal style, determined to get the lazy mew up. As I was doing that, the pink bundle of fluff actually squeaked and wiggled softly as I walked out of the room with her in my arms. I get to the cafe before setting her down in the seat. She grumbles something about being comfortable and i just shrug it off. "Hey you wanna go to town later today?" I ask Mew. That got her attention as she started to bounce up and down with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I laugh at the excited mew before going to get something to eat with her following me.

"So what do you want to do when we go to the town?" I ask her as I start getting food and putting it on my plate.

"Mmm I wanna go to the carnival." She responds with, causing me to smirk softly.

"Alright, but you are riding every ride with me. Deal?" I asked her and she nods in agreement. "Good now lets go play for a bit before we to the carnival." With that she grabbed my paw and drug me around til we had Azelf, Meloetta, Melsprit, Uxie, Mew and I all getting ready to play whatever game Mew dreamed up.

"Alright so the game we are playing is tag but with a little twist." That was when she pulled out enough master balls for all of us "Whoever the seeker is has to catch each legendary before they are considered 'tagged'. Don't worry, everyone will be released at the beginning of each round." There was a collective sigh form everyone but Mew. "Now the first person it is..." She closed her eyes and spun around, ending to a stop in front of a random pokemon. "Meloetta, you're it first." Mew would say as she stops spinning, facing directly at the legendary. She nods, "Alright, i'll give you guys a 5 second head start." Before she could even start counting, I quickly grabbed Mew's paw and took off. I giggled softly when i heard her squeak as I took off flying to my room. I got in, still dragging her behind me as I point to the bed "Under the bed quickly." At this, she was the one dragged me under the bed, earning a squeak from me. A few moments pass before the door to my room opens up. I look as best i can at Meloetta, and I can somewhat see the two master balls she has on her waist. As well as the two master balls that she has in her hands. I nudge Mew's head off my shoulder and mouth to her to be ready when i say go. She nods as Meloetta makes her way to the side of the bed. At that point i quickly shouted "Go!" and we both took off for the door. I think the shout was just enough for us to get away because she was just a bit out of the door as we were turning the corner. We did manage to hear her shout "Come here Mew, I'm getting you first!"

"Mew, what i need you to do is turn into me and I will turn into you." I tell her as we ran down one of the halls

"What no, I can't ma-" I cut her off at that "Just do it okay? I'm trying to buy you a bit of extra time to get to the base." At that she nods as we both transform into each other. We bumped into Meloetta as she rounded the corner to block us off.

"Good i got ya now Mew." She said looking dead at me

"Faolin run!" I shout to "Faolin" As (s)he took off away from the master ball wielding Pokemon. I just stand their smirking as she got ready to throw the ball. "What are you smirking about?" She asked me right before throwing the purple sphere. "This." I respond calmly as I turn back to myself, laughing as the look of shock goes over Meloetta's face. I just stand there and accept it as the ball hits me in the chest and a beam of red light hits me and start to suck me into the ball. Everything goes black as I finally enter the small orb before i could actually see out of it somewhat. I shrugged before just falling asleep.

 **PoV Switch- Mew's PoV**

A small tear runs down my face as I hear Faolin get hit with the master ball. I quickly turn the corner and bolt it for the point of where we started. I look back, which was a mistake, to see Meloetta sprinting right at me. I squeaked again 'Damn it i need to stop that' I think to myself before rounding another corner leading to the base. I hear Meloetta say something and hear the master ball cut it's way through the air as I dove for the base. The upper half of my paw touches it as the stupid orb hits me in the back, sucking me into the ball. A few moments later, we were all released from the things and they were all destroyed, making the ones who were caught, free 'mons again. I glared at the music pokemon before saying " I got the the base before the ball hit me so that one doesn't count." She laughs before nodding in agreement, "I know, I know, but i had already thrown it, so I had no control over it." A groan would leave my mouth before I grabbed Faolin's paw, "Come on, lets go to the carnival." He nods before smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him curiously as we teleported to the carnival in our human forms. "Oh just the fact that in a few days, I went from not wanting to even be touched to holding your hand or paw and not even caring that i am." I blushed hard from that and then even harder as I realized we were still holding hands right now "Now lets go ride every ride here. He said to me before dragging me around to the first one. I looked on the side and found that it was the Enterprise. I then look beside it and thought to myself 'Oh this is gonna be a long day.'

 **Time Skip to after they are done riding everything**

"Whew this was a fun day." I say laughing as I eat some funnel cake."Yea it was, so what do you want to now?" He asks me as we walk out of the fair grounds and into the woods, both of us going back to our normal selves once we made sure it was okay to. "How abou-"I stop as a sudden burning hits me near my crotch, causing me to double over. "Are you okay?" I can hear the concern from his voice as he asks that. Next thing i know, i see him cocking his head in confusion "What is that smell, it smells really good." Blushing as i say this, i look at him and respond "It's my scent Faolin, I think my heat just hit" I giggle softly as shock hits his face.

"S-should we go back to the Hall until this blows over?"

"No Faolin, I'm not staying in the Hall for a month. Besides the longer i go without mating the worse it gets, and i have gone my entire life without mating because i was waiting for you." That caught his attention as he blushed hard. It was my turn to blush when he kissed me, like full on kissed me. I started to kiss back smiling softly. When we broke the kiss, we were back at the Hall, which effectively pissed me off. Before i could say one word, he put his paw on my mouth and told me this

"Look, we will mate. I'm just issuing a..challenge per se. If you can catch me before the end of the month, then we will mate right then and there. If you can't however, then you got to wait until the last three days before we can. Now if i manage to pin you down, then i get to play with you for a bit but not actually have sex. Deal?" I thought on it for a bit before nodding,

"Good then we start tomorrow. Now lets go the sleep, i'm tired from the fair" He says while yawning

"That I can agree on. Can i sleep with you tonight?" I asked hopefully

"I don't see why not. I mean we are going to be mates soon. Now come here, i'm gonna carry you." I squealed and jumped into his arms, purring softly. I blush softly and hold back a moan as my tail instinctively rubbed my slit. I manage to pull it away right as we got into his room. I smirking softly before using him as a launch pad and jumped to his bed. A grunt left him as leaped off of him, causing me to giggle. He shook his head smiling as he laid down next to me. Our tails intertwined once more as I fell asleep with his arm around me.

 **A/N**

 **Again guys I am really sorry about the amount of time it took to get this chapter out. I swear I am trying to update every other week or so but life seems to get in the way. Anyways this is all i can really say about my absence. Time for the only review for the last chapter**

 **Moss: Thanks again for the nice review, I am sorry for making you wait so long to actually read this one.**

 **Alright I'm just gonna shut up and start thinking of things for the next chapt.**

 **Good reviews and constructive criticism is accepted, no flames please.**


	5. I'm so sorry

Hey guys, it's Eevee. I'm so sorry for not uploading a new chapter in a long time, it's just with school, band and now work i haven't had a lot of free time to actually upload anything. Thankfully school is almost over i got a little bit over a week left and after that is summer break. I should have a lot more free time on my hands when break starts. I shall hopefully be uploading more to this story thanks to that time. I'm gonna try and make a poll cause i want to know what your guys' opinion is for what you want in the next chapter. Until next time fellow 'mon.


End file.
